It is a well-known fact that the color present in macro- and microparaffins is associated to the presence of small amounts of polyaromatic, aromatic, heterocyclic and unsaturated hydrocarbons, which should be withdrawn from the feedstock to be treated, while avoiding modifications in the typical features such melting, viscosity, penetration and oil content, as well as without cracking or isomerization of the n-paraffins.
The state-of-the-art discloses that, among the various processes used to keep macro- and microcrystalline paraffins at acceptable color levels, such as oleum contact followed by percolation on bauxite or other adsorbents, the catalytic hydrogenation processes applied on the color-forming and oxidation-causing compounds are considered more efficient and economical since these avoid loss of paraffinic stock to the adsorbents and/or handling, regeneration and disposal of products such as sulfuric acid.